HE MET SHE
by SeaHime
Summary: She was Miss Perfect; however he knew exactly what made her blood curl with desire. Who better to target than his new secretary? Mainly ShunXAlice Doesn't follow anime/manga plot line


**Hello, hello greetings! I'm a new writer here, and a long term AliceXShun fan XD I'm not exactly the best writer so sorry if it's too plain or safe for your tastes, but I swear it will get better~ I will however not enter the bakugan plot line, as it settles in a (somewhat) normal setting. ENJOY ^w^**

 *****The bakugan franchise, its characters, story and plot line is not owned by me, it is the property of** **Atsushi Maekawa(author)** *********

 **HE MET SHE**

 **Chapter One**

 **Summary:**

 **She was Miss Perfect; however he knew exactly what made her blood curl with desire. Who better to target than his new secretary? ShunXAlice Doesn't follow anime/manga plot line**

The sound of long, confident strides filled the hallway as workers went back to their stations; a sudden opening of the twin oak doors signals the employees to look at the empowering presence that filled the room. Captivating golden cat eyes swiftly gazed at the room and its occupants, before striding down the hall into his office. The employees held back a long sigh before continuing their paperwork, knowing that once work hour starts, Shun Kazami expects nothing but professionalism at its finest.

Another board meeting had been finished, and the remaining occupants of the Meeting room were once again impressed by the success brought by the Kazami family heir. The women infatuated with him, the men admired his strength, fierce yet agile like the wind. Yet this lone wolf seemed too distant, his relationship or rather lack of a relationship has spread gossip all over the social network. Japan's top bachelor with a million girls begging to be his wife, lover, girlfriend or even just a fan, yet no scandals whatsoever, he can never be tamed they said.

Or so they thought…

As Shun closed the mahogany doors, he was greeted by the sight of his childhood friend, Dan Kuso sitting in his chair. Shun released a exasperated sigh, wondering how on earth Dan and his big mouth managed to enter his private office. Dan only gave his best friend a cheeky smile before pulling out a bottle of expensive champagne; this made Shun raise his eyebrows in question.

Dan: Congratulations Mister Hotshot, you're officially Japan's most eligible for the third time in a row, jeez Shun if you wanted to stay single forever I could have told our classmates in highschool you were gay. The popularity would stop from there.

Shun: Very funny Dan, you couldn't even ask Runo out until we were 16, why should I bother taking romantic advice from an inexperienced sell out such as yourself. And how did you get into my office, no matter I'm busy so leave.

Dan: HEY! I was a late bloomer back then, is that anyway to treat your bestfriend? P.S. I smooth talked the receptionist to get in.

Shun: A mistake that shall never happen again. (opens doors and body guards come in to take Dan)

Dan: HEY! I'm not cargo, seriously Shun?! We were supposed to celebrate!

Shun: What for? I have important business to take care of, if you're that free, take Runo on a date.

Dan: Why should I do that?

Shun: (rolls eyes) And this is why she suspects were having an affair.

Dan: Wait…are we?

Shun: (frustrated with his round about attitude) NO! Now leave, and take your mother's champagne with you!  
(Tosses it to Dan who barely catches it)

Dan: WOW WOW This is good stuff! How'd you know I stole it?

Shun: (smirks haughtily) Cuz I'm your bestfriend, you don't have that kind of money, or connections to acquire such an expensive object as that. (closes door)

Dan: (resounding from the thick doors) I HEARD THAT! (security takes him away as the workers stared at his strange outburst)

Shun leans at his desk and carefully combed through his raven strands, trying to block the stress out . Yes he was Japan's most eligible bachelor but that doesn't mean he would just get hitched or have sex with every girl that throws herself at him. He had standards too! Okay, so that's fussy coming from most men, but he wasn't just like others. He was a gentleman, a trait his mother trained him to be, he was also successful in the work department; being the heir of Kazami Corporations, one of the most outstanding business firms japan has established over time. At the age of 12, he was a master prodigy to economics, business handlings, and projects that propagated over other states and eventually made it to USA, Germany and even China. They too invested in deals with Kazami Corporations. And what exactly is this business you ask? Automobile engineering. Yes it was Shuns passion in all things fast, complex and unique that he decided to enter the business world with this elaborately impossible idea. They said he was over the top, welp they weren't wrong. Shun doesn't mind taking the challenge, now here he was. Everything he worked for in the palm of his hand and still the former ninja protégée wonders what he was missing.

He leaned near the large glass windows, randomly staring at the people that passed below…

…until a head of bright russet hair caught his attention.

(Ehem Alice XD)

Somewhere below said building, a russian beauty by the name of Alice Gehabich reads the directions of her map once again before finally spotting the building Runo told her about. Kazami Corporations. Alice gripped her bag with determination before entering the structure she will work in the future.

The receptionist caught her attention, with her Silvery white hair tied in a elegant ponytail, her voluptuous body (which Alice thought would be a waste as she was fit to be a model running the catwalk), and her overall aura of an enthusiastic valley girl contrasting her grey pencil skirt, grey blazer, hot pink blouse and beautiful tan skin. As she was about to observe more of her face, the said receptionist caught her gaze and gave her a cheerful smile and called her over.

Alice felt shy in her simple turquoise dress, yellow cardigan and matching flats. She caught her staring, even Alice admitted to herself it was impolite of her to do so. The approached the front desk as gestured by the receptionist, but before even reaching it, the receptionist gave the girl as surprising hug.

Julie: You must be Alice! Runos told me so much about you! OMG, you're so pretty too!  
Alice:Ehh(blushing and not knowing how to react) Uhm, no not really…

Julie: Did I say pretty? I meant Drop Dead Gorgeous! And talented too, we've seen your profile in the Bosses desk and new exactly you were perfect for the job! I mean! A master's degree in chemical engineering plus a deep background in economic development! Why didn't you just start your own company with that genius mind of yours? Even Runo boasted you in front of Shun himself! Saying there was no one like you to fill this perfect position~

Alice(pretty much red as a tomato from all Julie said): Um, I'm not that talented yet Miss…

Julie: Ops! Silly me, I was too excited to meet ya, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Julie Makimoto! Receptionist, and also a good friend of Runo. (bows)

Alice: Julie-san, nice to meet you, I'm Alice Gahabich.(bows back) But Runo must have told you about me already, although yes those are facts, but just like everyone I'm inexperienced. Even Runo herself, head of Commercialization, is more experienced and talented than me. Although I'm glad I managed to get the position, it means a lot to me.

Julie: No probs, Runos never wrong when she's this close to kicking Shun's ass if he doubts your potential. (Gives her floor number and data on her schedule, duties and corporation policies)

Alice(chuckles) That's quite like Runo alright. Who is Shun however? (says thanks, gets stuff and enters elevator)

Julie(looks at her from elevator): Only Japan's most successful bachelor! Hahahaha!

Alice: (couldn't hear the rest of her words due to elevator closing) What did she say? Japan's what?

Meanwhile…

Shun sneezes.

Shun: Julie or Dan better not be talking smack about me.  
(Worker knocks at his door)

Worker: Sir, the new secretary is here.  
Shun: Let her in.(door opens and Alice enters)

Shun looks up from his papers and at that moment Gold met Dark Brown. A single spark penetrated the atmosphere, sending tingles up Alice's spine and Shun's heart. 'What was that' they both thought. Alice felt goosebumps in her skin, the attractive man infront of her looked like the same age as she is, yet his heavy aura and intense gaze told her age is no more than a number. He was dangerous, too dangerous in fact. A distance that cannot be seen parted them in Alice's vision, and even as he was sitting there and she was standing, she almost felt her knees shake at his presence alone. Shun however was analysing every detail about his new secretary. She's beautiful, gorgeous in fact; her pale complexion, doll eyes and elegant physique contrasted her fiery red hair. She seemed captivated with his gaze, to this Shun smirked. How interesting. Her profile wasn't half bad either; she's a prodigy like he was, only in sciences. Now let's see her personality.

Shun: A pleasure to meet you, Miss gehabich.  
His suave honey glazed tone made Alice almost blush, however, the red head composed herself. She would not let this chance go by just because her boss was a little attractive.

Alice: And to you to Mister Kazami (bows)  
Shun: Shun.  
Alice: (raises head) yes?  
Shun: Shun is fine. However in the presence of other superiors, you must call me sir.

Alice: very well Shun.

Shun: (stands up and approaches her, observing her every move)

As shun does so, Alice as well stares at his gentle features. His physique is astounding, built and toned, but not too bulky under his black suit. His face was carved to perfection, at this Alice was jealous, no one blemish or pimple, just a gorgeous face and golden eyes that could paralyze you if stared too long. His hair was even prettier than hers! Longer too. Alice felt herself turn red as she felt her same longing gaze was thrown back to her in the form of Shun checking her out himself. And as their eyes once again meet, the space between them made Alice almost breathless.

Shun: Good. Then I'll be expecting you here tomorrow, 8:00 am sharp.

Alice: (backed up and turned to go) Yes sir.

Shun: And Alice…(she stopped to look back into those same golden eyes)  
Alice:yes…Shun?  
Shun: You would look great in a pencil skirt.(smirks)  
Alice felt different shades of red painted her face, slightly shaken, she nods and closes the door, missing the chuckle of an amused Shun.

Later that same day….

Dan enters Shun's office to find the Raven head staring at the window absent minded. SMILING. Paperwork completely done thank goodness.

Dan: (panics and points a finger at him) W-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE OLD SHUN?!

Shun: (changes too grumpy face in one second) Old shun, Dan are you drunk from that champagne?

Dan: AM NOT! I didn't drink it yet since mister Lover Boy over here kicked me out!

Shun: Lover boy? (ignores Dan's rants about abuse)

Dan: Yeah Julie told me you meet your new secretary today, is she hot? Runo won't tell me a thing!

Shun: Hmm, serves you right for being nosy at everyone's affairs.

Dan: Come on Shun! Were best buds, tell me the details, I mean, why would you, Shun Kazami, Mister Hotshot himself, Japan's most eligible bachelor yet still single as of now, be interested in hiring a secretary?

Shun: Maybe because I work unlike others who are busy skipping jobs their girlfriends will reprimand them for later?

Dan: Shizz! Don't tell Runo, but seriously Shun why now? You're capable of anything.

Shun: I'm flattered you're actually complementing me and not using your insistent annoying titles, but it's still not for you to decide what I'm doing with my life. I'm perfectly content with my decisions DAN.

Dan: Fine be that way, can't say I didn't try. Being single is that good of a thing? (walks out his office waving goodbye)  
Shun: hm…even that I'm not sure of anymore.

The office is silent once again before Dan's intrusion, no one but Shun glimpsing the profile of a Russian secretary he is going to see again tomorrow.

 **End chapter~~~**

there done! Hahaha, yes its boring, and im missing about some details about Dan's exact job, what marucho's up to, Runo, Julie's and more of Alice's background but I will write them down on future chapters. :D

 **over all its plain lol, however I love comments or ideas, feel free to message me :D**

 **If I had any grammatical error, very very sorry, pardon me. And anyways yah, these two are gonna get closer and closer and closer. Until they can't breathe. Kidding XD**

 *****Once again, Bakugan and its franchise is not my property, nor its characters. They solely belong to** **Atsushi Maekawa(author)*****


End file.
